When Emerald Green Met Steel-Blue
by liz9646
Summary: Beca moves to LA, leaving Chloe Beale behind after four years of confusion and frustration. When she meets Alexis Morgan, everything changes. Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Pitch Perfect franchise. Reviews and comments appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Beca knew she would eventually end up in LA. While her father had no belief in her goals, music production was her dream and she was hell-bent on seeing it through. She was nothing, if not stubborn.

She would be the first to admit that her life's ambition got a little side tracked in college, but looking back, there wasn't much she would change about her journey at Barden. Just a couple things...

Firstly, she would not have gotten involved with Jesse Swanson. Beca knew nearly from the beginning that the relationship wouldn't last. They were essentially incompatible. Her confused feelings about Chloe Beale hadn't helped. Their ending had been bruising and painful for both of them.

Secondly, Chloe Beale.

Beca had always had conflicted feelings about the redhead. On the one hand, Chloe had been her closest friend at Barden. From their meeting at the activities fair, to the awkward shower scene, to Chloe's protective (jealous?) reaction to the Kommissar, and finally to Chloe's comment about "experimenting" in college. Chloe Beale was Beca's muse. She loved Chloe, but not that way.

Beca was certain that she was straight. She liked men, and although her sexual experience with them had been limited to a couple drunken one-time hookups and Jesse, she couldn't say it was bad. Unfulfilling, but not bad.

But on a handful of occassions, usually when she was sleep-deprived and irritable, she would fall into a fitfull sleep and dream. The dream was almost always the same. She dreamt of Chloe, of sex with Chloe, and would wake up in a cold sweat, panting. In the days following those dreams, she would avoid contact with Chloe Beale at all costs. If they had to interact, at say at a rehearsal, Beca would insure that there was no way Chloe could invade her personal space. And she would try forgetting about those dreams.

And so it went, through four years of college, through ICCA's and World A Capella championships to graduation. She would miss her muse, naturally, but she would not miss the conflicted and confusing feelings.

She was boarding a plane to LAX and to the next chapter in the life of Beca Effing Mitchell.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis Morgan was an enigma to most people. She was at the same time approachable but impossible to read. She rarely outwardly displayed emotion but was friendly and engaging when interacting with customers or collegues. Alex was 5'6", slim, strong. She had very dark auburn hair cut short but not severely styled. Her hair constantly looked tossled and sofened her high cheek bones and strong jawline. Alex had the greenest eyes this side of an alley cat. Her smile was accentuated by deep dimples in both cheeks, though she seldom grinned that big. She was attractive to both men and women, but it was common knowlege that Alex was definately, exclusively gay.

She had no girlfriend, and that was by choice. Sure, she would hookup occasionally when the need arose, but never twice with the same woman. It earned her a reputation as kind of a stud and if you were lucky enough to attract Alex's attention, you weren't disappointed.

She owned the hottest gay club in West Hollywood, maybe in all of LA. It was on the first floor of a three story warehouse. The second floor was a music production studio, recently leased to Residual Heat for their west coast expansion. The third floor was Alex's private residence.

With multiple bar areas, plenty of seating and tables, and a huge dance floor, the club never felt overly crowed. It had several out-of-the way corners to relax while conversing without shouting above the music. The building capacity was 500, and Alex made certain the crowd was never over that number.

But what set this club apart from the rest was the accomodations provided to Hollywood A-listers. Alex knew that celebrities valued privacy and discretion above nearly everything else. Security at the club was extraordinairly tight. There was an underground garage, for which access could only be gained by reservation. And you had to know Alex, personally, to get a reservation. This allowed celebrities to come and go from the club without having to show themselves on the street. Many an afterparty from some awards show or another had ended up in this club.


	3. Chapter 3

On this night, Alex sat at one of the bars on the far side of the club where she could easily watch over the dance floor and most of the seating. She sat with Ruby and her entourage, making small talk and smiling occasionally. Ruby was a regular at the club and over time, she and Alex had become friends. Kristen was in the house as well, others were expected later.

Alex was wearing a black leather biker jacket over a white tank with black jeans and boots to her knees. She looked hot and she knew it, but wasn't particularly interested in taking anyone upstairs tonight.

Several employees of Residual Heat were in the club as well, with Sammy holding court. Beca Mitchell had walked in with Sammy and his group, Sammy eager to demonstrate his frienship with several music industry big names. Beca, being new to the company and fresh off her internship, couldn't decline an invitation to join her colleagues in the club after work. She knew it was a gay club, but it didn't make her uncomfortable. She could handle herself if anyone hit on her, and besides, there were many straight people in the club, including most of her co-workers.

"Beca, come with me, I want to introduce you to a few people you need to know" said Sammy getting up from his seat at their table. She obediantly came aroung the table to her boss and followed him across the dance floor to the other side of the club, vodka tonic in hand. He stopped in front of Alex and Ruby. Beca was introduced to Ruby first and politely smiled and said "Nice to meet you" at the proper time, even though she was admittedly a little star-struck. She knew she would have to become accustomed to meeting famous people in her job, but this was all still new to her.

Sammy turned to Alex next, who had been chatting with a gorgeous woman just to her left and hadn't immediately noticed Sammy and Beca approaching.

"Beca, this is Alex Morgan, owner of the club and our landlord. Alex, this is Beca Mitchell, a new producer for Residual Heat." At the mention of her name, Alex turned her attention forward. What met her were the deepest, most impossibly steel-blue eyes Alex had ever seen. It was so unexpected, Alex literally couldn't breathe for just a nano-second.

For her part, Beca had nearly the same reaction. Her breathe caught in her throat and her mouth went completely dry when steel-blue met alley-cat green. There was a pause, probably a heart-beat too long, before Alex recovered.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Mitchell" she said with a slight smile that reached her eyes.

"Uh, please call me Beca. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Beca's voice was barely above a whisper as she forced the right words to come from her mouth. Her eyes never left Alex's and she was pretty certain the woman in the black jacket could see she was beginning to blush.

"Beca, then, please call me Alex." Alex could not tear her gaze from those eyes, and the tiny producer returned that gaze in spades. The moment was not lost on the others. Finally, Sammy spoke up and suggested they return to their table. Beca smiled and followed Sammy back across the club.

"Uh, Alex, what just happened there?" asked Ruby, looking squarely at Alex.

Alex turned with a look in her eyes that held not only surprise, but a little fear too. "Im not sure." said Alex, "I haven't reacted to meeting a woman that way since high school."

"Well I've never seen you look like that and I've seen you introduced to countless women over the couple years I've known you."

Alex took a long, deep breath and tried to slow her hammering heart down. She was at a loss as to why she had reacted that way, it was so unlike her.

Over at the Residual Heat table, Beca sank back into her seat, her back to the dance floor and Alex. Her legs were shakey and her breath was shallow and quick. _"What the fuck, Beca?"_ she thought, " _What in hell was that?"_

"Beca, do you mind telling me what was going on between you and Alex?" asked Sammy.

Beca looked at him and knew she had no answer. "I have no idea Sammy."

"Well you better figure it out. Alex has some influence in this town, she knows tons of celebrities and Residual Heat cannot afford to lose this space because an employee is star-struck. By the way, if you hadn't already figured it out, Alex Morgan is gay."


	4. Chapter 4

Since the next day was Saturday, Beca had all weekend to unpack her things and get settled into her house. She had signed a reasonably lucretive contract with Residual Heat after the success of "Flashlight", her collaboration with Emily Junk when she was still an intern in Atlanta. The contract included a house in a good neighborhood not far from work.

"Flashlight" had gone multi-platinum and Beca was reaping residuals from the hit. There were rumors it might get nominated for "Song of the Year" at the Grammys. All in all, she was comfortable financially, certainly not rich, but she could pay her bills and have some money left over.

Beca's mind kept returning to the previous night and her introduction to Alex Morgan. She simply could not get that singular moment off of her mind. It was if Alex had reached into her soul and gave her heart a little squeeze. Just thinking about Alex and those emerald eyes made her swallow hard. She had never in her life reacted to another human, male or female, like that. Maybe Sammy was right, maybe she was a little star-struck, but Alex was not someone she had ever heard of prior to Friday night. She had until Monday to get it together, because there was a very real possibility of running into Alex again at work. That thought made her shiver.

Alex paced her loft above Residual Heat. It was Saturday morning and she had yet to figure out what had happened to her Friday night. Alex was not comfortable with how she had reacted to the small brunette from the company downstairs. Alex never reacted to any woman that way. Ever.

Maybe it was those uncommonly beautiful eyes, or was it what was behind them? Alex was fairly certain that Beca was straight, so it could not have been that silent language that passes between lesbians when they're interested in each other. That knowing look, the glance at the right time, the smile that communicates, ever so subtely. It was driving Alex to distraction and she had things to do.

Maybe she just needed to get laid, she thought, but immediately dismissed it. That wasn't it. She wanted to see the woman again. Then she could gauge whether her first reaction was an aberration from her normal, aloof demeanor. She decided to make seeing Beca Mitchell happen sometime in the coming week.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca arrived at work earlier than usual Monday morning, in part because she thought it might be safer. She did not want to risk running into one Alex Morgan, at all, maybe ever again. She had packed her lunch, reasoning that staying in would diminsh her exposure to that possibility. She was resolved to staying within the safe confines of the Residual Heat studio until she was certain that she could cooly handle any encounter with their landlord. And she was not certain she could do that just yet.

All weekend her mind had drifted back to the moment she had met Alex. She still could not understand why Alex had illicited such a strong reaction in her. She finally acknowledged that attraction/chemistry/arousal had something to do with it, but Beca could not for the life of her understand why she, straight girl that she knew herself to be, would have that kind of a response to the piercing emerald gaze that was Alex Morgan.

She could understand why any lesbian would probably crumble under that intensity, but not her. And then, that night, she had had her familiar, reoccuring dream. Except instead of Chloe Beale, it was Alex Morgan. Alex was in her dream, Alex was tenderly but firmly kissing her, demanding entrance to her mouth. Alex was nipping her earlobe, whispering in her ear. Alex was dragging kisses down her neck, sucking her nipples. Alex was...she woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed and breathing hard. Worst of all was she was very wet and very aroused. _What the fuck was happening to her?_

She drug herself out of bed and took a long shower...a very cold, long shower, and tried not to think about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex had spent the remainder of her day Saturday tending to details of the party scheduled for the club that night. She went over the guest list, seating arrangements where needed, music set lists, and security protocol. Guests were expected to begin arriving around 9:00, so by 8:00, Alex had finished her review of the plans and headed for a shower to get ready.

As the warm water pounded her, Alex closed her eyes and leaned into the cool glass, resting her forehead and trying to relax. And her mind went there again, for probably the hundreth time today. Beca Mitchell, tiny frame, chocolate curls, beautiful mouth and those unbelievable eyes. Alex inhaled sharply and the familiar twist to her insides started up again, signaling the beginning of arousal. _Stop it Alex! Get a fucking grip! The girl is straight, she works for your tenant, you cannot think about this!_ She quickly turned the faucet to cold and gasped at the icy water streaming over her, cooling her desire.

An hour later, Alex was in her usual spot, watching her guests arrive and chatting with anyone who approached her. Several different people had commented on how cool the club was, and expressed their gratitude that they had a safe and comfortable place to let off some steam.

More than a handful of gorgeous women had vied for her attention, bending low to whisper in her ear while obviously exposing as much perfect cleavage as possible. Suggestive remarks, "come hither" glances and at least one invitation by an up and coming young starlet to fuck her brains out were leveled at Alex throughout the night.

It wasn't possible to seduce Alex Morgan. If she wanted you, she took you. If not, no amount of flirting would get you anywhere. Alex wasn't cocky or big-headed about her ability to have her way with nearly anyone she wanted. On the contrary, she was wary and distant. She believed that most of the attention directed her way was due to owning the club, or personally knowing certain celebrities, or possibly what could be gained by bedding her. No one in this town was genuine, or sincere or flirtatious without an agenda. Her boundaries were very well defined, and she wouldn't allow anyone to cross them. So as the party wound down, she excused herself and went up to bed, alone.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday, Alex rose earlier than ususal, grabbed something to eat and got ready to face the day. She had a couple meetings with vendors later that morning, but generally her schedule was light.

After lunch, her attorney called saying that Sammy Cage wanted to reopen discussion of a particular clause in the lease agreement. Initially, Alex protested, telling the lawyer that she paid him well to attend these meetings and resolve these issues, but in mid-sentence, she stopped. She realized this was an opportunity to casually see Beca. She had business with Residual Heat, and had not initiated this meeting. A chance encounter, at best, right? So she told the lawyer to contact Sammy Cage and let him know she could meet with him at 2:00.

She was still curious as to what her reaction would be upon setting eyes again on one Beca Mitchell. At 1:58, she stepped off the elevator onto the second floor, willing her heart to stop skipping around so much. Damn it! She walked through the glass outer door of the Residual Heat offices and was met at the desk by a smiling, over-eager intern.

"Hi! Can I help you?" the blonde spoke with too much phony inflection.

"Yes, my name is Alex Morgan, I have a meeting scheduled with Sammy."

Behind the soft wall of the reception area, Beca was at the copier, printing out some sheet music. She froze. She thought she recognized the voice from her dream, but when it was confirmed by Alex giving the receptionist her name, Beca simply froze. She knew Alex couldn't see her from her position in the reception area, but it was little comfort. Her mouth went dry, and she dropped her eyes, hiding her face behind her dark chestnut locks, hoping, no praying, the intern escorting Alex to her meeting would walk down the center isle, away from the copier.

"Hey Sammy, it's Lisa up front, Alex Morgan is here for your meeting." Lisa said into the speaker-phone.

"Thanks Lisa, will you please escort her back to the conference room? And, find Beca Mitchell. I want her to sit in on this meeting too." replied Sammy.

 _OMG, no! Why did Sammy need her in this meeting? She wasn't ready to look into those eyes again, not after her dream. She was terrified her secret would be written all over her face._

 _Maybe she could run, hide somewhere, leave the building before Lisa found her. As it dawned on her there was likely no way out of this, she concentrated on composing herself and was determined to present herself with cool professionalism. Then she walked into the conference room..._

Sammy sat at the end of a long conference table, opposite the door. Alex stood behind him looking over his shoulder at some paperwork in front of them. Behind Sammy on the wall, was a blueprint of the space Residual Heat had leased, with all of the details regarding what office belonged to whom, studio spaces, equipment location and so on.

When Beca entered, Sammy and Alex both looked up, and it happened. Again. Alex inhaled quickly, but quietly, as her eyes fell on Beca. She held her breath and looked directly into those mezmirizing, dark and beautiful blues.

Beca returned her gaze, her eyes meeting Alex with uncertainty, and, Alex thought, a little fear? Beca locked onto those striking green eyes. They seemed to look right into her, and Beca was fearful of what they might see, what she might reveal. But she couldn't bring herself to look away.

They stood, neither breathing, when Sammy spoke. "Beca, come on over here and explain to Alex and I where you want that new equipment installed." Beca walked, as best she could with shaky legs and barely breathing, to the opposite side of Sammy. She pointed to an area on the paperwork on the table, close to one of the studio spaces and her office. "I think right here would be optimal."

Beca glanced up again at Alex. Alex bit her bottom lip and replied, "That makes sense, what electrical changes are needed to power this equipment?" Her question was directed at Beca. Beca swallowed, hard, and kept her eyes locked with Alex's gaze. "The mixing boards require 220 volts, everything else uses 110. But I don't know very much about electricity."

"I think you know more about electricity than you give yourself credit for, Beca." Alex looked at her with a small, knowing smile, and for good measure, slyly winked to emphasize the obvious innuendo.

Beca's eyes widened and her lips parted, drawing in a ragged but inaudible gasp. _Oh, fuck!_ thought Beca, and dropped her eyes as a vivid blush made it's way to her cheeks. When Beca looked back up, Alex was smiling, perfect teeth and dimples on full display. Beca had not yet seen that smile, and her knees went weak.

Turning in his chair to face the blueprint on the wall, Sammy looked at the electrical schematic for the spot Beca had suggested. "Is it doable Alex?" he asked. Alex turned away from Beca, smile now a soft smirk. "I think so Sammy, let me contact my electrician this afternoon and get him in here for his opinion. If he says okay, I'll ask him to make the changes."

"Thanks, Alex. If you'll excuse me, I need to meet the equipment rep in my office. " And with that, he stood and strode out the door, calling back "Nice work, Reggie."

In that short span, Alex decided to take this interaction a step further. "Beca, would you like to meet me downstairs for a drink after work? I'd like to talk with you about...electricity." Alex grinned again, like a teenager with a schoolgirl crush. There was a slight hint of vulnerability to her expression, as if she had just blurted it out spontaneously, with no prior thought.

Beca met her eyes and instinctively knew there wouldn't be a second opportunity. Alex would never ask her to meet for drinks or anything else again if she declined. The truth was, she wanted to have drinks after work with Alex. Her curiousity and her need to figure out her responsiveness to all things Alex Morgan hung in the balance. "I, uh, sure, ...that would be great." Beca replied.

Alex smiled again and turned to go. "I'll see you at the east side bar around, say, 5:30?"

"Okay."

As Alex walked out, Beca sat down heavily in one of the conference chairs. _Holy shit, she thought. What the hell am I doing?_


	8. Chapter 8

Beca walked into the club at 5:25 and spotted Alex across the way, sitting at a virtually empty bar. The club was empty actually, except for a few workers prepping for the opening at 8:00. Alex stood as Beca walked up and smiled down at the tiny brunette.

"Thanks for meeting with me. " Alex said, choosing her words carefully. She had been about to say "thanks for coming" but the old sexually-charged joke didn't seem right, and she didn't want to double down on innuendo after the "electricity" remark.

Beca took a stool as Alex sat down and they stared into each others eyes. The moment was immediately interrupted by the bartender. "What can I get for you boss?" Alex glanced at Beca, nodding that she should go first. "I'll have a vodka tonic, no olives." replied Beca. "I'll have Chivas, Charlie, neat." said Alex, and returned her gaze to Beca.

Alex didn't want Beca to be any more nervous than she clearly was already, so she began by asking Beca how she liked LA. Beca relaxed a little at that, glad they weren't going to dive directly into discussing "electricity". For the next hour they got to know each other a little better, trading safe, vanilla stories about their past and how they both came to be in LA.

The alcohol flowed, neither of their drinks ever completely gone before another was placed in front of them on the bar. Beca was aware that she was starting to feel its effects, but at that moment, didn't really care. She was somewhat relaxed and had a nice buzz going. Beca had said something snarky and sarcastic, her usual true self, that made Alex double over laughing. When Alex came up for air, that electrical current thrumming between them returned, in full force.

Beca was leaning against the bar, head propped up in her left hand. Alex was facing her, hands on her own knees, leaning slightly forward. Beca's eyes widened ever so slightly, and she sat up, directly facing Alex. Alex looked deeply into steel-blue, then briefly to Beca's mouth, and back. At that, Beca leaned in, closing the gap between them. She stopped herself, within an inch of Alex's mouth, and whispered, "I'm straight Alex."

Now this was not Alex Morgan's first rodeo. She had been with several straight women in her life, and when a signal like the one Beca Mitchell sent came up, Alex didn't dwell on sexual orientation issues. She responded as if the declaration of "I'm straight" had never been uttered, and went for it.

But this was entirely different. She didn't want to scare Beca off, didn't want Beca to feel uncomfortable in her presence, essentially, didn't want to seduce her. If this chemistry between them went further, Alex wanted Beca to make that decision, and to clearly let Alex know what she wanted. Also, there was the alcohol factor. Both of them were under the influence, and Alex didn't want that to become an issue, or a crutch for that matter, down the road.

 _Wait, what? Down the road?_ Alex thought. _What the fuck does that mean?_ She hadn't thought about "down the road" in a very long time. This diminutive, beautiful being, not an inch from her lips, breathing softly into her mouth and professing "I'm straight", was pushing buttons in Alex she didn't know she still had. Alex abruptly closed her eyes and let out a small groan. Beca heard that groan. That small but explicit sound coming from Alex encouraged her to do something she didn't think she would ever do.

When Alex opened her eyes again, emerald green met steel-blue and Beca slowly closed the distance between them. Alex didn't move. Beca placed a feather light kiss on Alex's mouth. The kiss was so gentle, so soft, so light, it was barely there at all. But, internally, Alex's body nearly convulsed with the heat that kiss ignited. It was as if Beca threw a match to gasoline. Every nerve in Alex's body came to attention in that moment. Her heart, pounding in her chest, threatened to burst through. Her throat constricted, her breathing was shallow. Her arousal, which had been simmering on some back burner since she first met Beca Mitchell, exploded within her, and pooled exactly where you would expect it to.

All of this was unknown to Beca. As she pulled away from the kiss, the only indication she had that Alex was struggling was in her eyes. The pupils in those emerald eyes were blown to black.

Beca too was struggling. She didn't know why she had kissed Alex. Although the kiss was somewhat chaste, she had never kissed a woman and truly didn't know what to expect. What she got was an eye opener. Alex was soft, her lips firm. She tasted of lip gloss and scotch, and her scent was totally unexpected. If there were phemerones on this earth designed specifically for Beca Mitchell, Alex had them. There was also an unspoken promise under that kiss. Of what exactly, Beca didn't know for sure, but she guessed it had to do with strong hands, long fingers, an experienced tongue and multiple orgasms.

Beca pulled further away, mostly out of necessity. "Alex, I really need to go now." Alex sat up a little straighter, further increasing the distance between them to socially acceptable space. "I'll call you a cab." Turning to Charlie, she asked that he have a cab meet them near the lobby doors by the elevators.

They walked, side by side toward the lobby, not touching, not looking at each other, both trying to absorb what just happned and what it meant. The cab was waiting when they reached the lobby. Alex opened the door then held it for Beca. She reached for the back door of the cab, and opened that too.

Beca hesitated before getting in. Their eyes met again, held for a heartbeat, then Beca said, "Alex, thank you, for the drinks."

"Can I call you? Maybe we could have dinner, or something."

Beca smiled at her then, the realization that in just a few days, Alex Morgan had gone from confident, experienced lesbian stud muffin to puppy. "Please do Alex, I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9

Beca didn't see Alex, at all, for the remainder of the week. She wasn't sure why, but it made her a little anxious, given what had transpired between them on Monday. On Wednesday, as promised, an electrician visited the office, and quizzed Beca about the electrical requirements of the equipment Residual Heat intended to purchase. She handed over the equipment manuals and let him do his thing, disappointed that Alex had not stopped in with him.

On Thursday, Beca toyed with the idea of stopping by the club after work. By the time she reached the lobby, she still hadn't decided whether to turn right to the parking lot, or left to the club. She stopped, considering her options and the consquences. _Fuck it,_ she thought _. I'm going to take a chance for a change._ She was well aware she hadn't taken a chance with Chloe, and regretted not knowing where that might have led. She turned left.

Once again, the club was nearly empty. She made her way over to the bar where she and Alex had sat, drank too much, and briefly kissed. Alex was no where to be seen. But Charlie was there, and asked what he could get her to drink.

"Umm, how about a tequila shot? Or two?" Charlie raised an eyebrow but went to get her drinks. When he returned with the requisite salt and lime, Beca dumped a little salt on her wrist, licked it off and downed the tequila in one gulp, quickly sliding a piece of lime into her mouth.

She turned to Charlie and asked "Where's the boss been this week, I haven't seen her."

"Oh," said Charlie, "she's at a show this week. Left Wednesday morning. She'll be back late Sunday I guess."

"A show?" asked Beca, "what kind of show?"

"Didn't she tell you? Alex shows horses."

 _Wait, what?_ "Horses?"

"Yeah" confirmed Charlie, "She's pretty good at it from what I hear. Some kind of Olympic event or something. I don't know much about it, but she leaves town pretty regularly."

Beca was dumbfounded. Why hadn't Alex mentioned this before? If she was as good as Charlie seemed to think she was, it was certainly something Alex should be proud of. It occured to Beca how little she really knew about Alex. It also dawned on her that during their previous encounter, Beca had done most of the talking, while Alex just listened to her ramble. It was a very endearing trait, being a good listener. Beca decided then and there she would make it a point to learn as much about Alex Morgan as Alex would tell her. Starting with asking about horse shows.

Beca downed her second tequila shot and headed for home. She planned on putting the rest of her house in order over the weekend.

On Saturday morning she dug into the task at hand and didn't stop until well after dark Saturday night. She was exhausted. She took a quick shower and jumped into bed, sound asleep before 10:00. And then she began to dream.

Alex was standing behind her, arms around her waist, head resting in the crook of her neck. Alex kissed and nibbled at her neck, sucked her earlobe, and lightly bit the sensitive spot just below her jawline. Alex pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" Alex breathed in her dream.

Beca leaned back into her and sighed. Alex brought a hand up under Beca's t-shirt and lightly brushed the curve of her breast with a thumb. Her other hand slid over Beca's toned stomach and played with the top of her jeans. Beca wimpered at the touch and Alex whispered again, "Beca, tell me what you want."

Beca tried to respond, but in her dream, nothing came out. She tried to say "Alex, please, I want you too. I want to feel you inside me, I want your mouth on me, I want you to make me come for you, I want to scream your name, Alex, Please!"

She woke, startled, hot, sweaty and very wet.

 _Damn it! Why do I wake up at exactly the wrong time she thought. This is driving me crazy!_


	10. Chapter 10

On Monday morning, Beca arrived at work nearly as tired as she had been when leaving work on Friday. Her dream had left her very confused and very horny. She spent all day Sunday trying to understand what was happening to her. Was it possible that she was only gay for Alex? She certainly wasn't attracted to other women. Chloe excluded of course. This was entirely different. This was not vague, it was very specific. She knew exactly what she wanted Alex Morgan to do to her. She couldn't think about that now, she had work to do.

Mid-morning there was a light rap on her office door. She looked up into emerald green eyes and dimples. "Hey you", said Alex, "busy?"

"Hey you, yourself. What brings you into my boring little world?"

"I had to sign off on some paperwork for the electrician. Did you have a good weekend?"

"It was okay. Speaking of that, do you want to tell me about your weekend?"

Alex looked a little perplexed with the accusatory tone in Beca's voice. "I, uh, it was okay, too."

"Did you win?"

Alex's eyebrows shot up. "What? Did I win what?"

"Your horse show."

Alex looked down and blushed, like a kid caught doing something they knew they shouldn't. It was adorable. "Oh, you heard about that did you?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me you were into that. It sounds like you're accomplished and that's something to brag about."

"I don't brag, and I was going to tell you eventually, well soon actually. Would you like to have dinner with me this Saturday? We can stop by the barn on our way. I'll introduce you to Ichabod."

"Ichabod? "

"He's my horse."

"Oh, okay, well I'd love to meet Ichabod, and have dinner with you."

"I'll pick you up at your place at 7:00. Dress casually, jeans, whatnot."

"Looking forward to it." Beca sighed as Alex walked out. _Well at least she asked me out, that's a good sign, right? Now all I have to do is make it to Saturday._

At precisely 7:00 Saturday night, Alex pulled up in front of Beca's house. She was wearing a tartan green plaid flannel over a black t-shirt, tight black jeans and black boots to her knee. The green in her shirt enhanced the green of her eyes, darkening the shade and making them shine.

Before she could push the bell, Beca opened the door. "Hey, I saw you pull up."

Beca's hair was loose, falling in soft curls over her shoulders. She wore a dark blue tank that showed plenty of cleavage with a royal blue button down over it. Tight blue jeans and royal blue Addidas topped off the look. As casually dressed as she was, she still took Alex's breath away.

"Ready to go?" Alex motioned to a bright yellow Jeep Wrangler, both doors and top off. Beca grinned, "Looks like fun."

They drove out of the city, away from the ocean and into low rolling hills. After about an hour, they made their way down a long drive off of the main road. When they crested a small hill, Beca saw the farm stretch out in front of her. Huge grass pastures were surrounded by white board fence, horses in groups here and there, happily munching away. The barns were immaculate, two stall barns with twenty box stalls each, two indoor arenas, sand outdoor arena and plenty of paddocks.

Once Alex parked the Jeep, she took Beca's hand and led her into the nearest barn. This was a first for them, and not lost on Beca at all. But Alex was so excited to introduce her to Ichabod, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to take Beca's hand.

As soon as their eyes adjusted to the dimmer interior of the barn, Alex led the way down one aisle, turned left at the next one and stopped. There, in all his magnifcent glory, stood Ichabod in the crossties.

Ichabod was a Fresian stallion, imported, 16.2 hands high, his coat so black and shiny he almost looked blue. His thick black mane, with a tight wave from being braided for show, reached down past his shoulders. His tail, also black, nearly touched the floor. He nickered when he saw Alex, and she immediately went to him and wrapped her arms around his elegant, upright neck.

"Beca, this is Ichabod." Alex beamed. "The only male in my life." she chuckled.

Beca was awestruck at the beauty and size of Ichabod. He was intimidating but beautiful, much like Alex was. Beca had not been exposed to any horses this close, certainly not one this big, and she was a little scared of him. Alex immediately saw her apprehension and went to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "He won't hurt you Beca. Do you want to touch him?"

"Can I?" Beca asked. Alex led her slowly toward Ichabod's right side. Beca reach up and stroked the thick mane, felt the power in his neck and saw the soft expression in Ichabod's eye. "Dude, how do you even get up on him, he's so tall?"

Alex grinned, "I have my ways." Alex introduced Beca to Marty, the barn manager, who had been standing off to one side, and asked her to put Ichabod back in his stall. Alex turned to Beca, "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, dude I'm starving!" Beca replied as they began making their way back to the Jeep.


	11. Chapter 11

When Alex pulled away from the barn, she headed down a small lane instead of going back the way they had come. "Hey, isn't the road the other way?" asked Beca. "Is this a short cut?"

"Not exactly." replied Alex. "Just trust me and enjoy the ride. " she smirked. The innuendo struck Beca and she blushed slightly as they slowly drove back the lane. It was fully dark now and Beca could see the stars winking above them.

Just as she settled back into her seat, they crested a hill and she saw it. About a hundred yards off the lane stood a massive oak, it's limbs spreading out in all directions. It was about forty feet high and covered from top to bottom in fairy lights, casting a warm glow all around it. Underneath was a small table, covered in a red-checked tablecloth with two chairs, two beautiful place settings, candles and champagne in an ice bucket. A waiter in black tie and white gloves stood off to the side near a steam table.

Beca's mouth dropped open and she turned to look at Alex. Alex had a sheepish grin, her eyes dancing from the glow of the fairy lights. Beca stepped out of the Jeep and just stood, taking in the incredible setting. Alex came around behind her and lightly placed her hands on Beca's hips. "Do you like it?" asked Alex.

Beca turned to face Alex, a stunning smile on her face. Alex thought she might be the most lovely woman she had ever seen. Beca put her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her close. "Alex, this is the most romanic thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it!" She stood on her tip toes and gently kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex took her by the hand and led her to her seat. They ate, they talked and laughed and had a wonderful dinner together. Their first date was memorable to say the least. When they finished, they headed back to the city. Midway between Beca's house and the club. Beca turned in her seat and looked at Alex as they waited for a traffic light. "Alex, can we go to your place?"

Alex was stunned by the implication of that suggestion, and forgot to watch the light. It had been green several seconds when the car behind honked their horn. Alex jumped and touched the gas. She didn't say anything at first, then looked at Beca and said in a low voice, "If that's what you want to do, sure."

Beca inhaled, never losing Alex's eyes and said, "Yes, that's what I want to do."

Alex's loft was all shiny stainless steel, ceramics, modern furniture, sharp angles. Across from the entry was a wall of glass from floor to ceiling. Lights from outside the loft flickered and danced along all the polished surfaces. It was immaculate, maybe a little sterile by some standards, but Beca loved it.

She turned to face Alex, took the two steps between them, twisted her fingers into the fabric of Alex's shirt and pulled her down into a kiss. Their lips met in a soft brush at first, both trying to contain the rush. Beca pressed hard into Alex, crushing her mouth and parting her lips granting Alex entry. Alex played with Beca's lips, running her tongue slowly over them, tasting, searching, pulling. When she bit gently down on Beca's lower lip, pulling it and teasing it with her tongue, Beca whimpered just a little. Alex deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist, holding her tight, the passion in her rising higher.

Alex took a slow breath and nipped Beca's jawline, her earlobe, circled the shell of her ear with her tongue and worked her way down her neck to her collarbone with tender nipping and sucking, holding her tight, never letting their bodies break contact.

It was driving Beca crazy with desire. She had never been kissed like this, tenderly but firmly, passion and need underneath it all. It took her breath away and she moaned softly into Alex's shoulder.

Alex picked her up, cradling her in her arms and carried her toward her bed. She gently sat Beca down on it, and pushed her softly until she was laying flat on her back. She laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. bringing her other hand up and cupping Beca's face, pulling her into another deep kiss. She slid her leg between Beca's and pressed her thigh to Beca's center.

By now Beca was so aroused she felt her wetness spread with the contact from Alex's thigh. She groaned into the kiss and grabbed Alex by the shoulders, pulling her closer. Beca raised her hips against Alex's leg, desperate for more contact.

Alex slid her hand down Beca's ribcage to the hem of her tank. Lifting the hem she brushed Beca's stomach lightly with her palm. Reaching up, fingertips barely making contact, Alex let her hand rest with her thumb tenderly stroking the curve of Beca's breast.

Beca began unbuttoning her shirt, signaling her permision for Alex to go further. Alex stopped her, placing her hand over Beca's and began undoing the buttons for her, but more slowly. She wanted to savor every moment, committing it to memory.

When the shirt was open, she pulled Beca to sit up, and slowly removed the garment down over her shoulders. Alex placed soft, small kisses all over Beca'a shoulders, across her chest to the swell of her cleavage. She drug her hand down Beca's front, between her breasts to the hem of her tank. Beca raised her arms and Alex pulled the tank up over her head. Alex was left looking at black lace and satin.

She bent her head to Beca's breasts, running her tongue along the top of the bra, while her hand moved around to unclasp it. When Beca was finally bared, Alex watched her intently and cupped a breast, dragging a thumb over the erect nipple. Beca closed her eyes and rolled her head back at the touch, she whispered "Alex" inhaling deeply with the contact. Alex looked into those deep blue eyes as she rolled the nipple and then tugged, bringing her mouth down to kiss and suck the pebbled nub. Beca groaned softly as Alex laid her back down on the bed, making sure to slide her thigh against Beca's heat.

Alex stood and slowly unbuttoned Beca's jeans, slid her zipper down, and pulled off jeans and panties in one motion. She covered Beca with the duvet as she sat down and pulled off her boots. When Alex unbuttoned her shirt, Beca sat up and slid it off her shoulders from behind. Alex pulled the t-shirt over her head, and was wearing no bra. Beca wrapped her arms around Alex pressing her breasts into Alex's back. Alex shivered at the contact. Beca kissed Alex's shoulders, cupping both breasts and squeezing gently. Alex stood and stripped off her jeans and panties and turned to Beca.

She pushed Beca gently back onto the pillows and climbed on top of her, suspending her body on elbows and knees over Beca. Emerald met steel-blue again, as Beca reached up, sliding her arms underneath Alex's and pulled her down, spreading her legs for Alex as she did. They kissed hard, with passion and recklessness, Beca parting her lips and allowing Alex entry. Alex pushed into her, grinding against the wetness she felt between Beca's legs. Beca's hips rose to meet her, searching for friction.

Alex held Beca tight and whispered to her, "Tell me what you want Beca."

Beca moaned, breathing shallow and quick, "Please Alex, I want you so bad, please. I want your mouth Alex, please put your mouth on me. " Alex slid down her body, leaving a trail of quick soft kisses and gentle bites along the way. When her head was above Beca's heat, she spread Beca's legs wide. With her chin on the bed and looking directly at Beca's sweet, wet folds, she took both thumbs and ran them down through the wetness and back up again. She spread Beca's entrance open, then pushed up, exposing the little nub that was her clit. Beca was motionless with anticipation through all this, but her breathing was ragged and fast. She gripped the duvet in both fists and held her legs open wide for Alex.

Alex slowly drug her tongue flat up Beca's folds. She circled her clit with her tongue, never touching it directly. She dipped her head and thrust her tongue inside. Beca moaned then gasped as Alex repeated the pattern, flat tongue up the center, circling her clit, not touching it, thrusting deep into the wetness at her entrance.

Beca was coming undone. She had never felt anything like this in her life. Sure Jesse had gone down on her, but it was sloppy and erratic, with no rhythm and no build up, and didn't result in any satisfaction for Beca. _This. Was. Exquisite_ _ **.**_ She felt Alex's tongue circling her clit and then suddenly it was _RIGHT THERE_ , exactly where she needed it to be at exactly the right time. Beca moaned deep in her chest, "Alex! Oh god, that feels so good Alex, please don't stop!"

Alex didn't stop. She swirled her tongue, sucking at Beca's clit and when she drug teeth gently over the swollen bud, Beca exploded with her orgasm. Beca cried out, _"Alex, please, Alex!"_ over and over. Alex stayed where she was, flicking and licking Beca until the girl could take no more.

Alex rose and laid her full weight on top of Beca, and Beca pulled her close, riding out her orgasm. But Alex wasn't finished. "Beca, tell me again what you want." she whispered as Beca's hips pushed and strained against Alex.

"Please Alex, I want to feel you inside me." Beca pleaded. Alex reached down between them and slowly pushed two fingers into her entrance. She drug them out again, curling them to reach Beca's g-spot and used her thumb to rub her swollen clit. She picked up her pace, thrusting deep into Beca. Beca moaned again as her desire began to build. Alex kept at her rhythm, thrusting deep, dragging the g-spot, flicking the nub with her thumb. Beca held tight to Alex and whispered, "Oh god Alex, yes, fuck me Alex, please fuck me hard!" That's when Alex lost control and came undone herself. She roared as her orgasm expoded through her, calling Beca's name over and over again. With her orgasm taking her over the edge, Alex's thrusts became deeper and stronger, and Beca climaxed with her.

Alex rolled off Beca, panting and sweaty. She pulled Beca to her side, and Beca curled into her, her head on Alex's chest and her leg draped over Alex's hips. Alex kissed her tenderly on the forehead, pulling the duvet over them. They both dropped off to sleep in each others arms, spent, satisfied and warm. Beca didn't dream that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Light slowly filtered in through the wall of windows in Alex's loft. Alex squinted a little, then opened her eyes to find Beca Mitchell, naked in her bed, wrapped around her like they had been lovers for years. Beca stirred and looked up from her place on Alex's chest. Her stunning blue eyes, still clouded from sleep, met alley cat green, and Beca smiled softly. "Hey you." she stated simply.

"Hey you too." Alex smirked, returning the gaze. Beca raised her head, leaning on her elbow and looked directly into those emerald eyes, noticing for the first time that they had flecks of yellow and gold. Beca leaned in and placed a feathery light kiss on Alex's mouth. Alex held her closer and deepened the kiss, parting her lips and allowing access. They kissed tenderly, breathing softly, steadily until they could breathe no more.

Beca was sore in all the right places. She sat up, running hands through her hair as Alex gently ghosted fingers down her back. "I need a shower." Beca stated, turning to look again at Alex. Alex smiled, "You'll find everything you need in the bath closet, help yourself. I'll make us some breakfast."

Beca got up and walked to the bathroom just off Alex's bedroom. She could feel Alex's eyes follow her across the room, but she didn't turn back. When she got to the bath, Beca closed the door and opened the shower, turning the water on. She stepped inside and let the hot water run over her head and body, relishing the feeling and reaching for the shampoo. When she was finished, she stepped from the shower, grabbing a towel and opened the cabinent beside the sink. True to her word, Alex had stocked the cabinent with everything Beca needed. Toothpaste, an array of new toothbrushes, still in their wrappers, mouthwash, blow dryer, the works. It suddenly dawned on Beca that Alex must regularly entertain guests that needed these items. She stopped, thinking about the implications of that fact, and an uneasy feeling rose in her gut. Was she just another of Alex Morgan's many conquests?

The afterglow of the previous night was fading, and Beca's self-doubt crept in. She thought about the incredible dinner setting. Surely, Alex didn't go to that level for all her dates. She thought about the sex. It had been mind-blowing and as Beca relived the way Alex had touched her, had held her, had kissed her, (had fucked her!), her arousal began again. Alex had made Beca come undone as if she had been making love to Beca for years. She knew exactly how to touch her and when, leading Beca to orgasmic heights she never thought existed. Was all lesbian sex like this? All consuming, powerfully passionate, but, at the same time, tender, emotional, and free of inhibition? She realized that her first time with a woman had reset her standard for what she considered pleasureable and satisfying. She wasn't going back to something less. Ever. Again.

She towel dried her hair, then wrapping the towel around her, reached for the blow dryer. There was a soft tap on the door. "Come in." Beca called out. Alex opened the door and stuck just her head in. "I brought you some clean clothes to wear." Alex smiled at her. "Oh, thanks." Beca replied as she reached for the shorts and t-shirt Alex held out to her. "Breakfast in ten." Alex said, as she closed the door again.

When Beca exited the bath, she was immediately hit with the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs. She made her way to the kitchen, just as Alex was putting a plate down on the table for her. Beca took a seat, stomach now growling, and Alex sat across from her. "Did you find everything you needed in the shower?" asked Alex, looking across the stainless and glass table top, trying to capture Beca's eyes. Beca looked up from her breakfast and tried to read what was behind that look. Alex showed only the question in her gaze, no passion, no expectation, maybe a hint of humor, Beca wasn't sure. "Yes I did, thank you. You certainly are prepared for guests." Beca stated, a little more cooly than she had intended.

In an instant, Alex's face darkened a bit. The remark stung, but she deserved it. Did Beca know of her reputation of bedding beautiful women on not much more than a whim? She knew shouldn't care if Beca knew that, but she did care. Because Beca was different. Alex would never deny it or pretend she was anything other than what she was. She looked down, swallowing hard, unsure how to respond.

Beca was watching Alex's reaction closely. What she saw in Alex was a little shame, a little confusion and a little pain. Beca could undertand the shame part, maybe the confusion too, but not the pain. Her heart wrenched a little when she saw that pain in Alex's face, immediately regretting that she had caused it with her blunt remark. "I guess I deserved that." Alex winced as she spoke. She didn't offer Beca an explanation or an apology, she just let her statement sit there, like a new boundary between them.

"I should get going." Beca said, standing up. "Thanks for, uh, everything."

"I'll drive you home." offered Alex, but Beca stopped her. "No, that's all right, I'll call a cab."

Beca walked to the door and Alex followed. Beca turned, facing Alex, and once again their eyes met, the electricity between them still palpable, but muted. Beca reached up and laid a palm on Alex's cheek. She leaned in and placed a very soft, very light kiss on Alex's mouth, just brushing their lips together, very much like their first kiss. Then she turned and walked out the door.

Alex stood, rivited to the spot. What she was feeling was totally foreign, and she didn't much like it. Her chest hurt, she was trembling, and she was angry. Why should she be feeling this way? They had had a wonderful dinner date, and the sex had been incredible. Alex clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to ignore the wrench in her gut when Beca walked out.

She took a long deep breath and closed her eyes. She could not, would not let any woman affect her this way. Not even Beca Effin Mitchell.


	13. Chapter 13

On Monday, Beca arrived at work, ready to get her hands on the new equipment that had finally been installed Friday. She wanted to get back to her mixing... no, needed to. It offered her solace, a chance to get out of her own head, and an opportunity to think about something, anything other than Alexis Morgan.

She had spent the remainder of Sunday rehashing her weekend with Alex. She could not reconcile what she felt with what she knew. She knew that Alex was somewhat of a womanizer, even if Alex didn't initiate most of her encounters with women. She knew she had no claim on Alex, Alex was single, and could do whatever she damn well pleased. There had been no promise of committment, not even a hint that Beca might mean more to Alex than just another hookup in a very long line of hookups.

But all that she knew ran counter to what she felt. There was something in the way Alex looked at her. It bordered on reverence. And Alex had certainly made her feel worshipped when they had finally pulled down all the walls separating them physically. She vividly remembered Alex whispering in her ear, nearly begging Beca to tell her what she wanted. She remembered how Alex had groaned her name, over and over, as she had unraveled in Beca's arms. She could still feel the pulse that passed between them when they were together, pulling at her. She let herself remember the feel of Alex, of her hands on Beca's body, of her tongue at the right place and the right time, her breath ghosting in Beca's ear, and of her goddamed scent!

Enough! That was Saturday, today was Monday, and she needed to get on with it. She had decided not to initiate any contact with Alex. If Alex was still interested, Alex could come to her. With that, she powered up the new equipment and put on her headphones. Within a minute or two, she was lost again in her music.

Alex didn't go to the building she owned on Monday. Instead, she headed to the barn. She always felt better when working with Ichabod. The power of him between her legs was exhilarating, their sychronicity of movement a balm to her soul.

She had already wasted enough time being sullen and angry over the ending of what started as a perfect weekend. But try as she might, she couldn't rid herself of the tightness in her chest, or the constriction in her throat, when she thought about Beca. It was as if Beca Mitchell had waltzed into her life, dumped everything on the floor and began sifting through the wreckage of Alex's existance. She tossed out what wasn't needed and polished everything in Alex that was worth keeping. Beca made her better, and Alex knew it.

In the relatively short time they had known each other, Beca had Alex thinking of things Alex had long ago discarded. Things like trust. Things like future. Things like forever. Dangerous things. Beautiful to experience, if real. Soul crushing, if not.

And now, Alex didn't know what to do. She was afraid. Afraid Beca had the power to destroy her, if Alex let it go too far. Afraid Beca would waltz right back out of her life. Afraid her past and her walls would push Beca away. Afraid she would never be what Beca deserved. Afraid of falling, afraid of failing, afraid of all of it.

So, rather than face her fears, Alex ran. Ran to the barn, to get lost in the physical power of Ichabod, lost in sweat and effort, lost in the smell of horses. Just lost.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week dragged on. Beca never saw Alex and was both glad for that and a yet a little sad. She had let herself hope that Alex would come to her senses and realize that what they had begun together was worth pursuing further. As the days went by without any contact from Alex, Beca started to believe she actually had been just another pretty face, another notch on Alex Morgan's belt.

On Friday afternoon, Sammy decided it was time to have another get together for drinks at the club. It was the night of the AMA's and Sammy saw this as a potential opportunity for Residual Heat employees to interact with music industry stars, some of whom would certainly be in the club afterward. Beca had tried desparately to beg off, but Sammy was having none of it. As it grew closer to quitting time, Beca's anxiety grew. She couldn't get out of it, but maybe she could leave early.

The group entered the club at 6:00 and took up their ususal table. Beca sat with her back to the wall facing the bar where Alex normally took up residence when she was there. But she wasn't there.

As the night drew on and alcohol flowed, Beca began to relax a little. She wasn't drunk and had no intention of getting there, but she was a little buzzed, enough for her inhibitions to drop some. Sammy had been right about celebrities stopping by after the AMA's

She glanced across the dance floor and spotted Ruby, sitting at the bar (Alex's bar) with several people she didn't recognize. And then she saw her. Alex was walking toward Ruby from the direction of the lobby. She had obviously been attending the AMA's herself. She had on a simple, but elegant black tuxedo. Crisp white pleated tuxedo shirt with winged collar and black satin bowtie, black jacket with satin lapels, black tuxedo pants with a satin stripe down the pants leg. There were black onyx button covers on her shirt and black onyx cufflinks at her wrists. She looked stunning, hot, sexy, but oh so put together, all at the same time. Beca gasped when she saw Alex and her knees went weak. She was so grateful she was seated and a reasonable distance away.

Alex took the stool next to Ruby, one foot on the floor, one on the stool as she looked out over the dance floor and the crowd. Her expression said ambivalance, but she clenched her jaw occasionally, gritting her teeth, trying to keep it together. She thought she was prepared to see Beca tonight, but she struggled with the thought of it anyway.

"Dude, you look like you've been gut punched." said Ruby, seated to her right. "I'm fine." Alex replied, but didn't look Ruby in the eye. Ruby knew Alex well enough to know that this version of Alex was not something she had seen before. She didn't know about the perfect date or the insanely satisfying sex or the disasterous ending to the weekend. She knew Alex had been attracted to Beca after witnessing their introduction, but that was all she knew. She wanted to ask Alex what was wrong, but knew better than to push it. If Alex wanted her to know something, Alex would tell her.

Across the dance floor, Beca was struggling. She couldn't focus on the conversation in front of her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was rapid and shallow. She tried not to look at Alex, but she couldn't look away. All she saw was that stunning and beautiful stud, Alex Morgan.

Just then, two drop dead gorgeous, perfectly coiffed women walked over to Alex and Ruby. They were both dressed to the nines in some designer or other, six inch heels and perfectly manicured nails. Beca didn't recognize them, but their attitude and manor screamed celebrity. The first one, a blonde, stood next to Ruby, opposite from Alex. Ruby obviously knew her as they chatted and smiled.

The other, a beautiful brunette with loose hair curling down past her shoulders (much like Beca's own hair) approached Alex. She took Alex's hands in hers, and pulled Alex onto her feet. Beca thought at first she was going to drag Alex to the dance floor. Instead, she took Alex's face in her hands and kissed her, long and languidly. Alex looked into her eyes with a completely unreadable expression. Her face was devoid of any emotion, good or bad. She may as well having been looking at a blank wall.

The woman pulled Alex into a tight and intimate embrace, one arm around her neck, the other around Alex's waist, pulling her in and making full body contact. Her message was clear, even from across the bar. She wanted Alex to fuck her, and she wanted it bad. Alex remained rooted to the spot, hands lightly placed on the woman's hips. She had no reaction whatsoever to the blatant invitation of sex.

Beca could take no more. Hot tears were welling in her eyes, unexpected and unwanted. Maybe it was the alcohol, but what she had just seen hurt her, more than it should have. She stood, fully expecting to get out of the club unseen, but as she rose, Alex spotted her and, true to form, their eyes locked on each other.

Beca saw Alex wince and clench her jaw when she recognized Beca. There was pain in her eyes, and longing. There was need there too, and fear.

Alex saw the tears in Beca's eyes, threatening to fall, even from across the club. At first, Alex didn't understand why those tears were there. And then, it sunk in. Beca had seen the brunette woman try to seduce Alex, the promise of another hookup. Surely Beca had also seen Alex's response. Disinterest was probably an understatement.

They stood, alley cat green meeting steel-blue once more, for a heartbeat. Then Beca walked out. Again.


	15. Chapter 15

Beca ran to her car in the lot and drove straight home. Once inside the house, she ran again to her bedroom and threw herself face down on the bed. That's when it all hit her. She sobbed, deep, racking, painful sobs. Just one week ago, she was having a beautiful dinner with Alex. An exceedingly romantic dinner at that. And at exactly time, one week ago, she was lying in Alex's arms, giving herself openly, vulnerably, to the first woman in her life. She ached for that feeling again, wanting nothing more than to feel Alex on top of her, in her arms, kissing her deeply, thrusting, coming for Alex, and hearing Alex groan her name, over and over. She fell asleep, crying, and began to dream.

But this dream was different. In it she was pleading with Alex. Alex stood before her, gorgeous in her black tuxedo. "Please Alex, we can do this." she cried. "Don't you see we have something special? Something worth saving? Please don't treat me like the others, Alex. I deserve better, WE deserve better. I can give you so much more. Alex, I know I can give you what you need, take away the pain behind your eyes. Please, please Alex, I love you!" But in the dream, Alex turned, and with tears in her eyes, walked away.

Beca woke, tears still streaming down her cheeks and pooling on her pillow. She had a killer headache and her eyes were puffy. It seemed like she had cried all night, even as she slept. She thought about the dream and realization finally filtered into her consciousness. She was in love with Alex Morgan. Not a little, deeply in love with her. Once she admitted it to herself, her next thought was what to do about it, if anything.

Now that she wasn't under the influence, she had a better perspective on what had transpired last night. Yes, she had seen the beautiful brunette virtually throw herself at Alex, but she also clearly remembered Alex's reaction to that, which was no reaction at all. She remembered the look on Alex's face when their eyes met, the wince of pain when she recognized Beca, the clenched jaw, the need in her eyes.

She considered her options. She could forget about Alex, go on with her life and career, chalk the whole thing up to a learning experience and grow from it. Or she could risk everything and let Alex know how she felt, that she was deperately in love with her and would do nearly anything to make Alex happy.

There were a couple of problems. Firstly, there was no middle ground. She and Alex were beyond the point of casually dating until the pieces fell into place. That was not going to happen. Secondly, she absolutely would not chase Alex until she caught her. If Alex couldn't return the love Beca felt for her, it was all over between them.

Beca thought about the last time she had deep feelings for someone. Chloe Beale. She had denied her feelings for Chloe, had hid behind her badass rep, and subsequently missed what could have been. Beca vowed, there and then, not to make that mistake twice. She would not deny her love for Alex, least of all to herself.

Alex trudged upstairs to her loft after Beca left the club the night before. She opened the door and went straight to her bed, sagging down on the edge of it, face in her hands. _What the fuck just happened?_ Exactly one week ago, she had Beca in her arms. Beca, the woman who had whispered "I'm straight Alex." in her ear, had opened herself up to Alex and allowed Alex to make love to her. Not have sex with her, not hookup, but honestly, rawly, make love to her. While Alex may not have been totally aware of it at the time, she realized later that it was the first time she had actually _made love_ with any woman. It may have been Beca's first physical experience with a woman, but it had been Alex's first emotional experience with one.

The problem was, what to do now? She had hurt Beca already. She had seen it in her face downstairs when that stupid bitch had come on to her. Even though she knew she had zero feelings for the woman begging to be fucked, she had somehow hurt Beca with her actions, however unintentional. Seeing Beca with tears in her eyes was not something Alex ever wanted to see again. Ever.

So she had a decision to make. She could leave Beca the hell alone. Let her move on and find someone she deserved. Someone that wasn't so emotionally distant. Someone that didn't have a past that hurt her. Or she could let Beca know that her feelings were new to her, that she didnt know what the hell she was doing. She knew, somewhere down deep, that she was in love with Beca Mitchell. But she clearly didn't know what to do with that, how to express that, how to show Beca how she felt. And that her past was just that, past. Given the chance, she would never hurt Beca again.


	16. Chapter 16

By Monday morning, neither Beca nor Alex had decided what to do about the other. So, unbeknownst to each other, they each tried in their own way to work through what to do and how to do it, before making their situation worse. Both had finally realized that what was unique to them, and only them, was that undeniable connection, that pulse of electricity, that pull that drew them to each other.

On Wednesday, Beca ran into Charlie the bartender in the lobby. "Hey Charlie, how ya doing?" asked Beca.

"I'm great miss, thanks for asking." replied Charlie.

Then a thought occurred to Beca. "Hey Charlie, do you know when the next horse show is?"

"Oh yeah, it's this weekend. Alex left this morning, probably be back sometime Sunday."

"Okay, thanks Charlie. Have a good one."

Beca had decided that she was simply going to sit down and talk with Alex. She would lay all her cards on the table and let Alex take it from there. She intended to tell Alex how she felt, that she loved her and wanted Alex in her life. But the conversation had to be one on one, in a quiet place, with no distractions. In case things got painful, for either one of them, Beca wanted to talk to Alex somewhere private, and on neutral ground. She had planned to ask Alex if she was available to talk sometime this coming weekend, but now that wasn't an option. Perhaps she could call Alex on Sunday, and they could meet Sunday night. If Alex turned her down and broke her heart, Monday would be a bitch, but Beca knew she had to have an answer soon.

On Saturday, Beca had come in to work, needing the comfort of her mixing board. The closer it got to Sunday afternoon, the more her anxiety rose. She instinctively knew that the next 24-48 hours would likely be a big turning point in her life. She worked all afternoon and into the early evening hours, when she realized she had to quit, she wasn't making any real progress on the current mix anyway. Since Alex wouldn't be there, she decided to stop into the club for a quick beer, before heading home.

She sat down at the bar closest to the "Residual Heat" table and took a long pull on her beer, trying not to think about tomorrow. It was right around 6:30. The club wasn't crowded yet and she planned to be long gone before it was. What struck her as unusual was that no music, none at all, was filtering through the club's sound system. She could see the club's regular weekend DJ in the booth, talking on the phone. He was waving his arms and running his hands through his hair, apparently distressed about something.

Alex had just dismounted after her run in the ring. Ichabod had performed beautifully, unfortunately, she had not. She had given him the wrong cue at the wrong time, and though he did what she asked him to do, they were penalized for the error. She didn't know what she expected of herself. She hadn't slept, barely ate, and was so distracted she was one beat behind on everything.

As she jumped off Ichabod, Marty handed her her phone. Scowling, Alex took the phone, wondering who in the hell would call her at a show. She handed her top hat and the reins to Marty, and answered the call. On the line was her regular weekend DJ. Apparently there was a problem with the club's sound system. There was no sound at all during sound check, no feedback, nothing. It was 6:45, the club was opening at 8:00, and Alex was an hour away. She told her DJ to hang on, she'd be there within the hour. She had absolutely no time to change from her show clothes. She ran to her car, still dressed in her shadbelly coat, bright white riding breeches and knee high riding boots.

Alex entered the club fifty five minutes later through the back door. She made her way to the electrical panel in the basement. Sure enough, a breaker had blown in the booth. But when she reset it, it immediately blew again. She called up to the booth and asked her DJ to check and see if any of the outlets were overloaded. He quickly checked and reported nothing was overloaded but there were a couple things plugged into an extension cord. "Get rid of the damn thing!" shouted Alex. When he let her know everything was plugged into a wall outlet, Alex flipped the blown breaker again. She immediately heard the thump of a base line above her .

Alex went up to the club, just to make sure everything was in order. She looked out over the dance floor and across the club. What she saw next changed her life.

When the sound system came back on, Beca was just finishing up her second beer. She listened to the baseline thumping and decided it was time to go. As she crossed the dance floor, heading toward the lobby, she was aware of someone approaching.

"Beca?" said a vaguely familiar voice.

Beca looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. Squarely in front of her stood one Chloe Beale.

They stood staring at each other. Then suddenly, Chloe was in her arms. "Oh my god, Chloe, what are you doing here?" Beca exclaimed, shocked and confused, pushing Chloe back a little after their embrace.

"I came to see you." Chloe said, voice quivering and eyes shiny with tears. "I came all the way from Georgia to California because I needed to see you."

"Chlo, is everything all right? Are you all right?" Beca asked, genuine concern in her voice. She held Chloe's hands.

"No Beca, I'm not all right. I'm stupid and I have to get this out before I lose my nerve. Beca, I know it's late, but I hope not too late. I finally realized how much I love you, that I'm in love with you. I miss you so much, Becs. I really need you in my life again." The tears were sliding down Chloe's cheeks now, and she was near to sobbing.

Beca looked at her dumbfounded, completely taken off guard by Chloe's words. She took a deep breath and raised Chloe's chin. This was Chloe, her Chloe, and it killed her to see tears in those crystal blue eyes that had haunted her dreams.

Beca pulled her closer, leaned in, and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. She wrapped Chloe in a warm embrace and just held her there for several minutes while Chloe sobbed into her shoulder.

When Chloe's sobs had subsided, Beca pulled away and held her at arms length. Beca looked into those blue blue eyes that were Chloe Beale's and said "I'm in love Chloe."

From somewhere behind her, Beca heard Alex's voice, rough and heavy, "In love with who, Beca?" Beca spun around to see Alex standing there, eyes filling with tears. Emerald green, steel-blue. Beca just stood there, unable to respond for what was a heartbeat too long. Alex turned and fled.

Beca closed her eyes, fighting back tears of her own. She turned back to Chloe. "Chlo, I love you, and I always will. We'll always be friends Chlo, and I'll try to be there whenever you need me. But I have to go now." Beca turned and ran after Alex.


	17. Chapter 17

Beca caught up with Alex just as she reached her Jeep. "Please, Alex, wait!" she pleaded. Alex stopped at the driver door, hand on the door handle, head down. deadly still.

Beca knew it was now or never. She took a deep breath, "Alex, please, look at me."

Alex turned. She was stunning in the shadbelly coat, coattails down to her knees behind her. Bright white riding breeches, skin tight, shining in the artificial glow of the lot lights. Black riding boots gleaming from her knees to her toes. She was trembling, visibly. Her eyes were downcast, and tears streaked her cheeks. "Alex, look at me."

Alex looked up, looked into Beca's eyes and broke.

Beca didn't move toward her. She had to get this out now. "Alex, I love you." It came out barely above a whisper. She felt her own eyes swimming with tears. And she said it again, "Alex, please, I'm in love with you."

Alex looked confused. Beca could see her processing all she had seen and heard. After a moment, understanding dawned on Alex. It finally registered. "Beca, I love you too." she whispered.

They rushed into each other's arms, crushing kisses, both sobbing now. They held on to each other, tight, for a very long time, until their tears subsided. Alex raised her hand and lifted Beca's chin from her chest, until they were once again looking into each others eyes. Alex bent her head down, and so very softly, brushed Beca's lips with her own. "Beca Mitchell," Alex whispered, "I swear, by all that is holy, I will never hurt you again."

Beca sighed, voice trembling with the love she felt, "Alex," I will never leave you."

Alex took Beca's hand, led her back to the building, through the lobby, and upstairs to the loft. Once inside, she led her to the bed and unbuttoned her shirt, slipping it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She kissed Beca's shoulders, slowly traveling up her neck to her pulse point, nipping and sucking as she went. Alex opened the clasp of Beca's bra and let that slip away too. She bent her head low, taking one erect, pebbled nipple into her mouth while running the pad of her thumb over the other. Beca inhaled sharply at the sensation, knees going weak. Alex rolled her tongue over Beca's exposed nipple, softly squeezing her breast. She moved a hand to Beca's lower back, holding her close while her mouth met Beca's in a deep tender kiss. She slid her tongue over Beca's lower lip, drawing it in, asking for entrance. Beca parted her lips, allowing Alex to enter with her tongue, further deeping the kiss, holding her close.

Alex slipped a hand to the hem of Beca's jeans, unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. She slowly dragged her jeans and panties down, and Beca stepped out of them. Standing naked in front of Alex, Beca lifted her hands to the buttons of the shadbelly, sliding it off Alex's shoulders. She unclasped the belt on the riding breeches, then pushed Alex down until she was seated on the bed. Beca pulled off first one then the other of the riding boots. She pulled Alex back to her feet, removed her shirt and bra and slid the riding breeches and panties down to the floor. They stood, naked, facing each other, eyes locked together, holding hands. Neither spoke, neither had to.

Alex took her by her shoulders and moved to put her on the bed. "Alex, wait, I want to do this for you." Beca pushed Alex backwards, onto her back. She climbed on top of Alex, suspended over her, her chocolate curls falling around them. She leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Alex's lips, then moved to her jawline, nipping and sucking all the way down her neck to her collarbone. Beca took an erect nipple into her mouth and sucked, letting her teeth graze the sensitive nub. Alex inhaled sharply, and Beca rubbed her palm over the other nipple, then rolled it between her fingers.

She moved her fingertips over Alex's ribcage, then her strong abs, slowly moving down until her face was above Alex's heat. She pushed Alex's legs apart. Alex was breathing rapidly now, her eyes closed, head back on the pillow. When Beca bent and slid her tongue through her wet folds, Alex groaned and grabbed the duvet in her fists. Beca pushed her legs further apart, then held her hips with both hands, holding her there. Beca moved her tongue up over her clit, sucking it into her motuh. Alex moaned, "Beca, oh god, Beca." Beca dropped her mouth back down to her entrance , sliding her tongue in and out, over and over, as deeply as she could. She returned to Alex's folds, licking upward, finding her clit and circling around it, firmer and faster now.

Alex was unraveling. Beca slowly pushed two fingers into her, deep, curling them into her g-spot as she pulled nearly out. She was rolling one nipple beween her fingers, holding Alex down with her arm. She pushed in again, thrusting deeper and faster, pushing on the g-spot with each stroke. Her mouth was on Alex's clit sucking, teasing, moving her tongue faster, firmer. "Beca, please, Beca, don't stop" Alex moaned. Beca thrust in again, hard and deep. As she curled into Alex's g-spot, she sucked Alex's clit into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth.

"Oh my god, Beca! God, I love you Beca!" Alex screamed as her orgasm exploded in Beca's mouth, her hips bucking upward over and over as wave after wave washed over her. Beca's mouth never left her clit, sucking and licking. Beca's fingers continued thrusting in and out of Alex, riding her orgasm. When Alex's walls relaxed around her fingers, she slowly pulled out and laid on top of Alex's body, her head in the crook of Alex's neck. She idly ran her hand lightly down Alex's stomach, then up again. brushing over her breast, until her breathing started to slow. Alex's hand was caressing Beca's back, and stroking her soft curls as her heart rate slowly came down. Beca lifted her head, propping up on one elbow, and looked at her. Alex didn't open her eyes, her head still back on the pillow. As Beca watched her, a single tear found its way from the corner of her eye to the pillow.

"Alex, baby, are you all right?" Beca asked, concerned about that tear.

"No, I'm not," Alex smiled, "For the first time in my life, I'm irrevocably in love."

Alex opened her eyes and met Beca's. She sat up, gathering Beca into her arms. She positioned Beca on her lap, sitting on the bed cross legged. Beca wrapped her legs around her hips, her arms around Alex's neck. Alex placed one hand behind Beca's head, grabbing a fistful of chocolate locks, holding her head firm. She slid the other to Beca's breast, squeezing gently and rolling her nipple between two fingers. She pulled Beca's mouth down to her own, kissing her deeply, sucking Beca's bottom lip between her teeth, parting her lips and thrusting her tongue into Beca's mouth. Beca groaned and held Alex tightly, arms around her neck.

Beca was already wet, dripping from the effect of hearing Alex come. She tried to move her hips closer to Alex, desperate to have Alex touch her. Alex reached down between them sliding two fingers into Beca's heat. Her thumb found Beca's clit and began to rub soft circles while her fingers curled, slowly moving in and out. Beca moaned into her ear, softly, her breathe sending shivers through Alex. "You feel so good Alex."

"Beca, tell me what you want." Alex whispered in Beca's ear, nipping the lobe.

"Baby, please," Beca whimpered, "Faster, harder. Please, Alex, please take me!"

Alex held Beca by the waist, and picked up her rhythm, thrusting harder into Beca, pressing stronger on her g-spot, circling her clit and flicking it faster. Beca moved up and down on Alex, breathing heavy now. "Oh god, Alex yes. I love how you love me. Please baby, fuck me now! Make me come for you." Alex pushed up, hard and deep, curled deep into Beca's g-spot and pushed down hard and fast on her clit. She felt Beca's walls clench around her fingers. Beca arched forward, threw her head back and screamed her name over and over as pleasure crashed over her. She moved up and down on Alex's fingers and rode out her orgasm, finally collapsing in her arms, head on her shoulder.

Alex held her tight, could feel her heart beating. She kissed her neck, kissed her shoulder, kissed everywhere she could reach as Beca's breathing slowed. Alex rocked her then, just held Beca on her lap, in her arms, and rocked her back and forth. Beca raised her lips to Alex's ear, brushing it softly, sending shivers through her. "I do love you, Alex." Beca whispered.

Alex laid her down on the bed and stretched out beside her. She pulled the duvet over them, and moved Beca to her, wrapping her arms around her, holding her close. They drifted off to sleep together. Glorious, sated, dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex woke to the sound of rain on the roof. Light pattering against floor to ceiling windows was accompanied by Beca's deep breathing beside her. Beca's head was on her shoulder, chin tucked to her chest, arm around Alex's waist, leg across her hips. Alex held her close with one arm, the other hand resting lightly on Beca's ribcage. Alex listened to her breathing, felt her heartbeat. She bent her head down, and drew in the scent of Beca's hair, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Alex laid there, thinking about the previous night. She thought about how close she had come to walking, no, running away from Beca. She thought about how she had finally given in to her own feelings, aknowledging to herself, and to Beca, that she had indeed fallen in love. She thought about how close she had come to throwing it all away. Because of fear. Because of pain. Because of self-doubt.

She thought about their love-making. She thought about how it had unfolded. It was as if she and Beca knew instinctively how to touch each other, where to touch and when. How they moved together, how their individual rythyms meshed so easily into one. Alex could feel all the pieces of their lives falling into place.

Beca stirred, yawned, then rolled over and stretched. She immediately snuggled back into Alex, kissed her collarbone, and held her tight. They laid together like that a minute more, when Alex heard Beca whisper, "I love you Alex Morgan."

Alex didn't know what it felt like to have your heart "soar" until that very moment. The feeling was so new to her, so unexpected. She pulled Beca tighter to her and took a deep breath. Alex didn't know how to really express what she was feeling. So she lifted Beca's chin and looked into the steel-blue of what she knew now to be her eternity. Beca stared into emerald green, flecked with yellow and gold. She saw everything Alex couldn't verbalize. She saw trust. She saw their future. She saw forever. Alex kissed her, softly, tenderly. There was so much love in that kiss, Beca felt her own heart soar.

"What can I make you for breakfast?" Alex asked, as Beca sat up.

"Ummm...pancakes?" Beca grinned.

"Pancakes it is, breakfast in fifteen minutes." Alex smiled back, wide, dimples deep on her cheeks. Beca adored that smile and vowed to make it appear as often as she could.

Beca padded to the bathroom and closed the door. She remembered the last time she'd been in here, under similar circumstances. She opened the shower door to turn the faucet on and was surprised to see shampoo, her shampoo, her brand and her scent, on the shelf.

When she finshed showering, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to the sink. There on the counter, right of the sink, was a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She started to wonder how Alex was pulling this all together when she opened the cabinent, expecting to grab a new toothbrush from the pile of new toothbrushes. There were no toothbrushes. She was puzzled for a moment, then her eye caught something else on the counter. To the left of the sink, stood Alex's electric toothbrush. Beside it stood a new electric toohbrush with "Beca" written in marker on the base.

Alex was in the kitchen, flipping pancakes for the final time, when Beca came up behind her. Beca slipped both arms around Alex's waist and held her, front to back. "Ummm, hey you." hummed Alex, "You smell good."

Beca buried her nose in the oversized white button down shirt Alex had put on, and inhaled deeply. "You smell better." _Damn, she thought, the scent of this woman is intoxicating!_

They sat down to breakfast. As they ate, Beca decided to initate the conversation by asking Alex about herself for a change. "Alex, can I ask you something?"

For a nano-second Beca thought she saw fear and doubt in her eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Uh, okay sure." Alex replied.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Beca, I've already been down this road and it nearly cost me the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not saying I'm good at it, but I'm determined to be as open with you as I can be. Fire away."

"What's your middle name?"

Alex nearly spat pancakes all over the kitchen. "What? That's what you wanted to ask me?" Alex laughed, hard and out loud.

Beca grinned, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh or use it in any form as a nickname."

"I promise."

Alex sighed, "It's Pierpoint."

"No it's not, you're bullshitting me!"

"I swear to you, that's my middle name."


	19. Chapter 19

The night before, Chloe had been left standing, watching Beca run away.

It had taken all Chloe had in her to finally admit to herself that she was in love with Beca Mitchell. It had only been a month since Beca had left for LA. Chloe tried her best to make things work with Tom. But without Beca in her life evey day, like she had been for five years, Chloe slowly came to the realization it wasn't Tom she needed. She broke up with him.

After four weeks of anguish, missing Beca so much it physically hurt, Chloe had made a decision. Pining away in Georgia while Beca was in California was getting her absolutely nowhere. She would go there and tell Beca, face to face, how she felt. She had dreamt of what the outcome would be. She knew Beca loved her. Knew, finally, she loved Beca too. Once she expressed that love, Chloe was certain they could make it work.

Sure it was scary. She had already given up Tom. Now she was ready to give up everything to be with Beca.

She booked a flight to LA. It departed Saturday morning. She was so certain she was doing the right thing that she only packed an overnight bag. When she arrived at LAX, it was 4:00 in the afternoon. She knew Beca worked at Residual Heat LA. She rented a car and immediately got stuck in LA traffic. As she crawled down the freeway, she checked and re-checked her GPS. When she finally pulled into the parking lot, it was 7:45. She didn't know if Beca had a car, didn't know where she lived. Didn't know if Beca worked on the weekend. She sat for a minute, trying to decide whether to get a room and wait until Monday, or ask someone inside if they knew how to find Beca.

She decided to ask someone inside. She approached a security guard at the club entrance and explained she was a friend of Beca Mitchell's, an employee at Residual Heat. She said she was in town from Georgia and that Beca was expecting her. The guard let her in.

Chloe stepped into the club. She couldn't believe her luck as across the dance floor, heading to the exit came Beca. In that moment, all the emotion, all the sleeples nights, all the longing for Beca came crashing down. She ran into Beca's arms, felt Beca wrap her in an embrace, and Chloe splilled her heart and soul into telling Beca what she felt.

Beca told Chloe she loved her too, that she always would, that they would always be friends, but that she was in love with someone else. Chloe's heart nearly stopped, her vision blurred, she was weak in the knees and trembling. And she watched as Beca ran off to catch up with a woman that had interupted them.

She stood in the parking lot by her rental car and watched as Beca caught up to the woman, saw them talking, saw them embrace like they were the last two people on earth. Chloe watched as the woman led Beca, her Beca, by the hand, back across the parking lot. Beca never looked up, never looked in her direction, just disappeared back into the building.

Chloe Beale was shattered. Thus began her descent into madness.


	20. Chapter 20

In the months that followed, as LA wound down from summer to fall, Beca Mitchell became famous. As it turned out, "Flashlight" did indeed win "Song of the Year" at the Grammys. That success ignited a fuse, as artists, both established and new, approached Sammy to work with Residual Heat and Beca.

The best part was that the ideas, collaborations and success flowed as if someone had flipped a switch in Beca's creativity. Success built on sucess and it wasn't long before Beca was being asked to appear on talk shows, in LA and New York. She went to big events regularly and articles were written about her in a wide range of publications.

The money rolled in. By the end of September, it was reported that Residual Heat had become a multi-billion dollar company. Beca herself was worth tens of millions of dollars. But through it all, Beca stayed grounded and humble. It wasn't hard to do. Beca knew, without question, that her creative spark, what drove her to succeed, was due entirely to the love of Alex Morgan.

Alex not only supported and encouraged her, Alex believed in her, stayed up late with her, calmed her, centered her and balanced her. Alex accompanied her to every event, staying in the background and letting her shine. Alex was her emotional safety net, her go-to person for advice on all manner of things. Alex was her strength, Alex was her salvation. Alex was her muse.

It was no secret that Beca and Alex were a couple, fast becoming a power couple in the entertainment industry. Alex wasn't particularly comfortable in the limelight, but she was there for Beca, no matter what. When they walked the red carpet together, Alex was always just behind her, trying to stay out of the photographer's frame. That didn't mean their pictures weren't published regularly. And why not, as a couple, they were the paparazzi's dream team. They were beautiful together, clearly in love with each other. And because they were lesbian, willingly or not, they served as a role model for how a lesbian relationship could work.

Alex had adopted a work schedule that more closely aligned to Beca's. She tried to attend to anything related to the club during the day, so she and Beca had time together when Beca finished at Residual Heat. On the rare occasion that Beca had to work late, Alex would wait for her at the bar, chatting with customers. Because of their celebrity, security was even tighter than it had been, particularly in their personal space. If anyone uninvited tried to venture toward Alex while she waited for Beca, a burly guy behind the bar would politely but firmly show them the door.

Alex worked with Ichabod as much as she could. The Summer Olympics were in Paris next and she and Ichabod had an outside chance of making Team USA if she kept his training on track. With Beca's hectic schedule, particularly when they travelled, it was difficult. Alex enlisted Marty to work with him if she was going to be away for more than a couple days.

By the time the holidays rolled around, Beca's schedule started to ease up a little. They threw a Christmas party at the club for all their customers, clients, and friends. And Alex spared no expense. Drinks were on the house, the lights were Christmas themed, of course, gifts were distributed and the music was kick ass, thanks to Beca's special mix.

Beca looked absolutely stunning in a long coral gown with a diamond collar necklace, hair swept up with a few tendrils down around her face. Alex was in a black tux, stiff white winged collar shirt with a green velvet bowtie.

Around 10:00, Alex looked up to the DJ booth and nodded. Suddenly, "All of Me" by John Legend was playing through the sound system. Alex asked Beca to dance with her, as several couples headed to the dance floor. They danced slowly, held in each others arms. Beca had one arm draped over Alex's neck, while Alex held her other hand close to her chest. Alex had an arm around Beca's waist and they moved slowly to each others rhythm, matching the tempo of the song. Beca's head laid on Alex's shoulder, while Alex pressed her cheek to Beca's temple. Beca's eyes were closed. She didn't notice the spotlight hit them. She didn't notice the other couples leaving the floor.

When the song finished, it was quiet in the club. Beca looked up, startled, thinking the sound system had fried again. She looked at Alex, expecting concern on her face, if not panic. Emerald green met steel-blue as Alex dropped to one knee in the middle of the dance floor.

"Beca, would you please do me the honor of being my wife?" Alex asked, her eyes pleading.

Alex held out a ring box, opened, with an engagement ring unlike any other. It was custom-made platinum, with a huge oval sapphire, flanked by a crystal-clear emerald on either side. Small diamonds surrounded the major stones and travelled down the sides of the band. It cost as much as a house, and looked it.

Beca was stunned for a second. Her mouth dropped open and she looked at Alex as if expecting this to be a prank or something. When she realized it was no joke, she cupped Alex's face in her hands, looking deep into her eyes, steel-blue to emerald green. With an opened-mouthed smile that went from ear to ear, and tears in her eyes, Beca shouted "Yes!" at the top of her lungs.


	21. Chapter 21

In the months since Chloe had returned to Georgia, her life was spiraling downward. She had left the club in her rental car immediately after watching that woman lead Beca back into the building. She drove straight to LAX, turned in the rental and bought a ticket on the red-eye back to Atlanta. Her plane touched down at 3:00 in the morning. The problem was that there was nothing left for her in Atlanta.

She still had the apartment she had shared with Tom. She drove there, and when she got inside, collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep. She dreamed of Beca.

Over the next several months, while she was able to function, she forced herself to go to work and take care of the myriad mundane tasks that signaled normalcy. But in her head, her obsession grew like an out-of-control wildfire. She dreampt of Beca, she talked to Beca when she was alone, there wasn't a single waking moment that she didn't think about Beca.

By that fall, everywhere she turned it seemed, she saw Beca in some magazine or on a talk show or at an event. The woman was everywhere, yet nowhere. She started collecting all the information she could find about Beca. She knew that the woman Beca was with was Alex Morgan. She started gathering information about her too, the enemy. She knew that they lived somewhere in LA. She knew Beca still worked for Residual Heat and she knew where that was.

By mid-November she was fired from her job. Her attendance had been sporatic at best. That was because on those nights when she dreampt of Beca, she couldn't get out of bed in the morning. She had cried at first, cried more than any human should, but then numbness crept in, and then anger. She didn't eat, rarely showered. She stunk. Her eyes, still brilliant blue, were sunken in her skull and dark circles surrounded them. Her hair was a mess.

In December, right after Christmas, she was seated on the couch in the apartment. Out of habit, she turned on the television, flipping through channels. Suddenly she stopped. The channel she was on was showing still shots of Beca on the screen, still shots of Beca and that woman. The hosts were talking about Beca's upcoming marriage. And then, they rolled the video. It showed the inside of that club, that woman on one knee, Beca screaming "Yes!". It showed Beca falling into that woman's arms. It showed a still shot of a ridiculous engement ring. The thin line separating sanity and madness snapped in Chloe.

The following day, she bought a gun from a guy on the street, in a bad end of town. She started driving west with no particular plan except she was going to kill Beca Mitchell. Then she would kill herself.


	22. Chapter 22

The day before New Year's Eve, Beca was at her mixing board, trying to finish something before the holiday. She had seen Sammy talking with a couple "suits" but thought nothing of it. Right before lunch, Sammy popped his head around the corner of her office. "Beca, can I see you in the conference room, please?"

Beca turned and noticed Sammy seemed very serious. "Uh, sure be right there." She didn't know what this was about, but she guessed she'd find out soon enough. When she entered the conference room, three men in suits were seated around the table with Sammy. Sammy looked nervous.

"Beca, these gentleman are from the law firm that handles Residual Heat's legal affairs. They want to speak with you."

"Sure, what's this about?"

The guy that seemed to be in charge started. "Beca, as you know, both you and Residual Heat are worth a lot of money. After the holidays, Residual Heat intends to go public. The Initial Public Offering is scheduled to be filed with the SEC by the first of February. After that, shares will be available for purchase."

"Okay, great, what's that got to do with me?"

"Once we go public, there will be a board of directors and shareholders to consider. We are doing our "due diligence" to insure that all financial aspects of the company are in order prior to the filing."

"Okay, I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

"Beca this is difficult, but from a financial point of view, we want you to ask Alex Morgan to sign a pre-nup."

The room was deadly still. Beca looked from face to face. The lawyers were serious, Sammy couldn't look at her. "What the fuck. Are you out of your minds? I would never ask Alex to do that. I love her. I trust her. The answer is absolutely no."

"We anticipated that response. That's why we've asked Alex to join us now." The head guy looked up, through the glass of the conference room windows and nodded. Lisa ushered Alex into the room.

Beca jumped to her feet and ran to Alex. She threw her arms around her and looked into her eyes. "Alex, please believe me when I say that I knew nothing about this bullshit until a few minutes ago." Alex looked at Beca, confusion evident on her face. "What's going on babe?"

The lead attorney spoke before Beca could. "Ms. Morgan, please be seated. We want to speak to you about Beca's financial future." With that he cooly reiterated what they had essentially said to Beca, ending with the request that Alex sign a pre-nup. Beca, seated beside Alex, reached for her hand. She was beside herself, nearly in tears.

"Baby, you don't have to do this. I trust you completely."

Alex looked at her and said, "I know you trust me," then turned to the attorney and asked "Is this in Beca's best interest?" The lead attorney nodded. Alex inhaled and said "Then there's nothing to discuss. Please hand me the paperwork, I'll sign it. But before I do, I need to speak to my fiance in private"

The men filed out of the room. Alex turned in her chair to face Beca, taking hold of both her hands. "I intended to have this conversation with you at the right time, certainly before we marry, but now that this has been forced on us, I have to tell you this now." Alex began. Beca looked at Alex with something like fear or anxiety. She had no idea what Alex was about to say, but it didn't look good. "What do you need to tell me Alex?"

"Beca, I was born in upstate New York, to a working girl, addicted to heroin. I was addicted to heroin from birth. As a newborn, I went through heroin withdrawal." Beca gasped and held Alex's hands tighter. "Of course the state took me away from my mother. I bounced around between foster homes until I was thirteen. At that time, I was sent to the foster home of the woman I consider to be my real mother. Her name was Judith Morgan. She loved me, she cared for me and she nurtured me. She never married and had no children of her own. She died when I was seventeen. I was the sole beneficiary of her estate. She left me a trust fund that I couldn't access until I was twenty-five. But she made certain that I was taken care of and had everything I needed until then."

Alex took a deep breath and looked deeply into Beca's eyes. "Her full name was Judith Pierpoint Morgan, hence my middle name. Her grandfather was John Pierpoint Morgan."

Beca's eyebrows went up. "As in J.P. Morgan?"

"The same." Alex paused, inhaling deeply. "Beca, my net worth is $3.7 billion dollars. I'll sign the pre-nup."

"Oh my god, Alex, are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"No, I'm not kidding. And there's a couple other things you should know."

"Since our engagement, I've changed my will to name you as sole beneficiary of my estate, should anything happen. I will definately **not** be asking you to sign a pre-nup. And lastly, if you're okay with it, I'd like to spend our honeymoon at my beach property on St. Bart's."

Beca was gobstruck. "Alex, I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you love me and that none of this is truly important to us. The important thing here is that we trust each other."

Beca fell into Alex's arms then, holding tight to her neck. Beca whispered in her ear, "I love you Alex Morgan and I trust you with my life."


	23. Chapter 23

It was December 30. Chloe had been on the road for three days, stopping only for gas. The .38 that she had bought lay on the passenger seat beside her. She was nearly hallucinogenic from fatigue. But she was within minutes of her destination and she wasn't going to stop now.

This had to be done. If she couldn't have Beca, no one would. She actually believed that once this was over, she and Beca would finally be together in the afterlife. It was around 12:30 when she pulled into the parking lot. She made her way into the lobby and asked the first person she met where she might find Beca.

"Uh, I think she went up to her loft for lunch." replied Lisa, wondering how this disheveled woman with the dark circles under her eyes knew Beca. Chloe wasted no time getting to the elevator. She drew the weapon and held it down at her side. She was prepared to use it if anyone tried to stop her. There were only three buttons on the elevator panel. The first said "Lobby", the second said "Residual Heat". The third was blank. Chloe pushed the third and rode the elevator to the top floor.

After their meeting with the lawyers, Alex and Beca went up to the loft. "What would you like for lunch, babe?" asked Alex from the kitchen.

"Uh, how about soup and salad?" Beca responded as she sat down at the table watching Alex. She simply could not wrap her head around what had happened in the conference room. Her emotions were all over the board. She was angry at the company for messing with their personal lives for the sake of business. She hurt for Alex because of the way she had come into this world. And her love for Alex had once again gone deeper. It had nothing to do with the money, Beca had more than enough of her own. It was how Alex had handled the situation, openly revealing what was undoubtedly a painful part of her past. How Alex had been so incredibly generous with the pre-nup issue and the changes to her own finances to insure Beca was taken care of, forever. How the only thing Alex had been concerned about was the trust they were building with each other, brick by brick.

Beca crossed the kitchen and put her arms around Alex's waist from behind, pulling them close together. "Alex Morgan, do you have any idea how incredibly amazing you are?"

Alex turned to her, drawing her close and kissing her tenderly. When Alex pulled away from the kiss, Beca looked into her eyes, steel-blue to emerald green once again. "Beca Mitchell, whatever I am that's good, it's because you love me."

There was a tap at the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Lisa had exited the building after her encounter with the strange woman in the lobby. She was halfway through the parking lot when she stopped. She turned, went back, and caught up with a security guard making his rounds.

"Hey, there was a strange looking woman I didn't recognize in the lobby just now."

"What did she want?" asked the guard.

"She asked where she could find Beca and I told her that she was probably up in the loft."

The guard's face went ashen and he turned and sprinted into the building.

Beca and Alex scowled at the tap on their door, both wondering who in the hell would be knocking without invitation. "It's probably Sammy wanting to apologize." Beca said, moving toward the door.

When she opened it, she barely recognized the woman standing there. "Chlo?"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that. Beca saw the muzzle of the gun come up. Her eyes met Chloe's, not understanding what was happening. She heard the explosion of the shot . Then she was flying through the air, landing heavily on her shoulder. She heard glass shatter behind her as the projectile hit the floor to ceiling windows.

Chloe turned and ran. As she exited the elevator on the lobby level, she was immediately tackled to the ground.

Beca rolled over in pain and sat up. What she saw next filled her with a fear she had never known. Alex lay, crumpled on the floor just inside the doorway. Blood, a lot of it, pooled underneath her. She wasn't moving.

"Alex?" It came out soft, a whimper.

"Alex?" she cried louder, still no response.

"ALEX!" she screamed this time.

The slug had hit Alex midway through her ribcage on the left side, travelled upward, nicked her heart and exited through her right shoulder in the front. She was still concious, but barely. Beca turned her over, holding her in her arms, sobbing now. Blood was everywhere, saturating Alex's shirt, Beca's hands, spattered over sapphire, emeralds and diamonds.

"Alex, baby, please, stay with me! Alex, don't leave me! Please Alex!" Beca heaved with her sobs as Alex winced and looked up at her through a haze of pain and blood loss. Emerald green met steel-blue.


	25. Chapter 25

Beca stood on the purest of white sand on St. Bart's, facing east, watching the sun come up. She stood in bare feet, arms crossed, holding herself as the sea breeze wafted through her chocolate tresses and the first rays of a new day began to wash over the ocean. She breathed it in, closing her eyes.

From behind her, "Good morning, Mrs. Morgan. I love you."


End file.
